


Finding the Truth

by Loveuforevermyflame



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveuforevermyflame/pseuds/Loveuforevermyflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Sam & Andy story. </p>
<p>Not sure if this one was ever beta'd.  So there are probably some mistakes- which are all mine. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding the Truth

He started out being the undercover cop whose cover I blew.

He then became the training officer who I thought would hate my guts.

Then he became the man I learned to trust. He was there when I needed him the most. He was willing to help me learn and become a good cop. His teaching wasn't exactly by the book, but it worked. I learned to trust my gut, like he said I should.

One night after I shot that man, well killed him actually I felt so broken inside and went to his house. The damn power came on when we were about to cross way over that line between work partners and romance partners.

I ran, boy did I run like hell. I was so scared that I had ruined everything between Sam and I. I was so worried he would hate me. Sam hating me was something I could never face. I think deep down I knew that I loved him then. So work became awkward and tense for a couple of weeks. It was hell on me and I could tell it tore him up to.

Eventually though we fell back into our normal banter.

Earlier tonight he asked me about what had happened between us. I could see the hurt still evident in his eyes. I felt horrible; I knew then that I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my days with that man.  
So here we are sitting on my couch trying to figure what went wrong. I guess mainly it was my fault. So I decided it best that I spoke first.

"I am so sorry that I ran from you. I was so screwed up that night, but that is only an excuse. I knew what I was doing and I wanted to be with you. I just freaked out and I know I hurt you. Can you forgive me?" I ask him quietly.

"Andy, I never wanted a partner, but then you came crashing into my life and all that changed. I want nothing more than to make you happy and to take your pain away. It really hurt me when you ran from me that night. I tried to stay mad at you but I just couldn't do it. I love you Andy and that will never change. So I guess yes I can forgive you. Please just don't run this time. Talk to me, please." He says taking my hands into his.  
I can see honesty in his eyes; feel the love in his words.

"Sam, I promise you I won't run. I love you so much. I didn't mean to hurt you. I felt so horrible that night. I wanted to go back and crawl into your arms and cry, but I was so afraid you would hate me. I promise next time I get scared I will run to you not away from you." I tell him.

He leans in and our lips meet in a mind blowing kiss. This time I am not afraid, this time I feel like I am home with him. Tonight we proclaimed our love, and from here things can only get better.

The End.


End file.
